FDA Grant: ISO 17025 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories Breakout of Funds Year 1: Year one will be a lot of training for laboratory staff on the requirements for implementation and maintenance of ISO/IEC 17025 standard, training of the Quality Assurance Coordinator on tasks/concepts to be developed in the accredited laboratory and staff training for more in- depth education on some of the more complex food methods. A gap-analysis will be performed in this year to determine where the laboratory currently is in the accreditation journey. And the laboratory will be working with Consumer Health Services on a sampling agreement for MFPRS. Years 2 and 3: The implementation of the sampling plan will occur in year 2. The laboratory will focus on further development of our quality management system which is essential to obtaining accreditation. Identified non-conformances will be addressed through an improvement plan that includes personnel, timeline and tasks. The Quality Assurance Coordinator will be learning how to perform internal audits and management reviews along with a review of proficiency testing being performed at the laboratory. FERN and eLEXNET participation will comply with federal requirements. If preparations are far enough along, the laboratory may request a pre- assessment survey from the accrediting body. Year 4: The laboratory will apply to the accrediting body for accreditation of the methods/programs previously determined. The laboratory will address any deficiencies or non-conformances from the pre-assessment. Training will continue to ensure laboratory staff stay abreast of accreditation and scientific/technological advances in areas that relate to food testing. Sampling agreement continues to be implemented. Year 5: The laboratory is granted accreditation by the accrediting body. Plans for maintaining or enhancing accreditation (adding more methods) are defined. The laboratory continues its participation in FERN and eLEXNET and the sampling agreement continues to be implemented.